gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Creative Wonders
' Creative Wonders' was an educational software corporation from 1994 to 1999. It created computer games based on children's characters like Sesame Street, Gabriel Garza, Madeline, Schoolhouse Rock!, Arthur, Little Bear, Dr. Seuss and ABC World Reference. History Creative Wonders started out in 1994 as a division of Electronic Arts. Creative Wonders was responsible for creating popular games like the Sesame Street and Madeline series. In 1995, Creative Wonders teamed with ABC to create the ABC World Reference Series, a series of encyclopedias and atlases on CD-ROM. In 1998, Creative Wonders was purchased by The Learning Company. Products * Sesame Street (1994-1999) * Gabriel Garza (1994-1999) * Madeline (1995-1999) * School House Rock (1995-1996) * ABC World Reference Series (1995-1998) * Slam Dunk Typing (1995) * The Baby-sitters Club (1996) * Arthur (1999) * Little Bear (1999) * Dr. Seuss (1999) * Blue's Clues (2000-2003) * The Wiggles (2003-2004) Software ''Sesame Street'' * Numbers (1994) * Letters (1994) * Let's Make a Word! (1995) * Art Workshop (1995) * Get Set to Learn (1996) * Elmo's Preschool (1996) * Search and Learn Adventures (1997) * Grover's Travels (1998) * The Three Grouchketeers (1998) * Elmo's Reading Basics (1998) * Elmo Through the Looking-Glass (1998) * Baby and Me (1999) ''Gabriel Garza'' * Gabriel's Learning Games: Preschool (1994) * Gabriel's Learning Games: Kindergarten (1994) * Gabriel's Learning Games: 1st Grade (1994) * Gabriel's Learning Games: 2nd Grade (1994) * Gabriel's Reading Games (1995) * Gabriel's Math Games (1995) * Gabriel's Thinking Games (1996) * Gabriel Garza Activity Center (1997) * Gabriel's Early Clicks (1997) * Gabriel's CP (1997) * Gabriel's Brain Games (1998) * Learning Spanish with Gabriel Garza (1998) * Learning French with Gabriel Garza (1999) ''Madeline'' * Madeline and the Magnificent Puppet Show: A Learning Journey (1995) * Madeline European Adventures (1996) * Madeline Thinking Games (1996) * Madeline Preschool & Kindergarten (1997) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade (1997) * Madeline Rainy Day Activities (1998) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade Reading (1999) * Madeline 1st & 2nd Grade Math (1999) ''Schoolhouse Rock! * Grammar Rock (1995) * Math Rock (1996) * America Rock (1996) * Science Rock (1997) * Thinking Games (1998) ''ABC World Reference Series * 3D Atlas (1995-1997) * Wide World of Animals (1995-1996) ''Arthur'' * Arthur's Kindergarten (1999) * Arthur's 1st Grade (1999) * Arthur's 2nd Grade (1999) * Arthur's Reading Games (1999) * Arthur's Math Games (1999) * Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) ''Little Bear'' * Little Bear Preschool Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear Kindergarten Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear Rainy Day Activities (1999) ''Dr. Seuss'' * Dr. Seuss Toddler (1999) * Dr. Seuss Preschool (1999) * Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1999) * Dr. Seuss Reading Games (1999) Blue's Clues * Blue's Math Games (2000) * Blue's Science Games (2000) * Blue's Big Musical (2001) * Steve and Joe's Visit (2001) * Steve's Last Day (2002) * Joe's First Week of Fun (2002) * Blue's Music Time Activities (2003) * Blue's Shape Time Activities (2003) The Wiggles * A Day with The Wiggles (2003) * Space Dancing (2003) * Wiggly Arcade (2004) * The Wiggly Circus (2004) Other titles * Slam Dunk Typing (1995) * The Baby-sitters Club (1996) * LearningBuddies TV Pack (1999) * LearningBuddies PC Pack (1999) See also *Electronic Arts *ABC *The Learning Company Category:Companies